Stone Memories
by DawnGuard Dragon
Summary: I have no memory of who I was, or what I had done. I spent years in the blasted village, and all that came before seemed so long ago that it was like it never happened. I don't remember who I am. But now I know. I am Shale of House Cadash. Shale/Amell friendship


_**Stone Memories**_

_**Shale/Amell **_

**I have no memory of who I was, or what I had done. I spent years in the blasted village, and all that came before seemed so long ago that it was like it never happened. I don't remember who I am. But now I know. I am Shale of House Cadash.**

The tunnels under the mountains, the Frostback Mountains, as the Warden mage called them, lead us to a series of other tunnels, passages, and tombs. I followed the Warden mage all the way through. Two others of his companions tagged along too: the other warden, Alistair, and the painted elf, Zevran. Odd these fleshy creatures were, how the elf had pointed ears and the Wardens were rounded.

Anyway, even though the Warden had been down the Deep Roads when they searched for the Anvil of the Void, he still agreed to take me back down. I was honestly not expecting such kindness from him. I was grateful, I really was, but I was becoming too impatient to see what we would find.

"How much further, Warden?" I asked him. I heard his outtake of breath and he answered.

"Soon. It shouldn't be too far from here. And I told you what my name was, correct?"

"James, yes, I know. But I prefer not to." I appeared to always annoy him when I did not use his name. It had come to my understanding that since people outside our group called him "Warden" that he wanted his companions to call him by his real name. But, I didn't care.

"I would," he mumbled. I did not reply back. The deeper we went, the more I realized that I still could not remember this place. It was as if I had never been here. I tried desperately to focus on everything to see what I could remember. But it didn't seem to be working.

It was only minutes later, or what we assumed was minutes since we really can't tell down here, we came to the beginning of what looked like some underground village or town, maybe.

"This is it." I said to no one in particular. "Cadash thaig. We must be close." The Warden ran a hand through his fire red hair, as he so often did, pulling it back from his eyes. He was about to say something, but then he and the lesser warden tensed and pulled out their weapons. Out of habit of knowing what that meant I prepared for battle. Seconds later the foul smelling fleshy creatures called darkspawn charged at us from their hiding places.

I smashed the darkspawn as James ignited them with flames, the painted elf swirled around them, slicing them open and letting them bleed out, and then the lesser warden bashed his shield against the nearest one.

Even though I enjoyed squishing these puny creatures, I hated getting blood and such stuck in my crystals.

As our fight ended we continued on, I glanced at the stone roof with small openings where light could pour in, and old forgotten buildings. Was it that I had lived here once? Did I live in one of these homes? So many questions I had to ask, but knew none of the answers to. The more we walked on the more questions came to me.

I had been in that blasted village for years. Over time my memories had slowly faded. Now I have no memory of who I was or what I did. I made a loud sigh at this, eager to see what else we'd find.

As we came to a bridge we suddenly froze at a loud snarling sound. I saw James and Alistair tense once again, but this time knew it was worse them a mere squishy little darkspawn.

"Well, someone does not seem to enjoy our company." The painted elf commented. "Alas, and here I felt special." James scoffed a laugh and brought out his staff, letting the wood shimmer with magic. We slowly began again were met with a large ogre. How the managed to get that thing through the dwarven tunnels is beyond me.

Anyway, it charged head of at us. The others jumped out of the way, but I stood my ground. It charged at me, and I pushed myself against it, though it nearly knocked me over. I grabbed its horns and swung it aside, letting it hit a stone wall. It became dazed from the blow, and while it was distracted the Warden mage quickly sent shocked to it and Alistair bashed his shield against its knee.

the painted elf disappeared into the shadows and reappeared behind the ogre, stabbing the back of its legs. The ogre screeched and kicked him, successfully hitting him. The elf was sent f;ying back, landing on the ground.

The ogre grabbed the lesser Warden, but he stabbed its hand and jumped back as it tried to hit him. I punched the ogre, nearly making it fall and the warden threw a fireball at it. I was caught in the explosion but, luckily, I had my fire crystals so I wasn't affected.

Zevran got back up on his feet, holding his ribs, and threw a dagger at the ogre's neck. The ogre began to sway, chocking as it tried to breath. It then fell to its knees and landed face down. After a few seconds of them trying to catch their breath, Alistair spoke.

"Huh, now I know why they don't enjoy our company." Zevran chuckled, but it turned to a groan and he held his ribs. James came over and used his magic to heal him. As he did that I strolled a bit further to see what appeared to be a list of names. As I read through I suddenly stopped at a name. My name.

"Shale of House Cadash." I said out loud. The others looked at me as I kept reading. "The first . . . woman volunteer to be a golem." I stopped to let it sink in. I was a woman? Well, that answered a question I didn't even think about. "So I volunteered for this life. I chose this." James walked up to me, obviously done with healing Zevran. I did not look to him, my eyes frozen to my name.

"Are you okay?" the Warden asks, putting a hand to my shoulder. Sometimes the Warden mage gave the impression he didn't care for anyone or anything. But as I got to know him I realized that's all it was. An Impression.

"Yes." I replied. "It's just . . . overwhelming." I finally looked to him and found him smiling.

"Well then, Shale of House Cadash. Shall we head out then?" I too smiled. Well, the best a golem can smile.

"Yes we shall, James Amell." He laughed, as did Alistair and Zevran. We began on out but then heared the noise of shrieks. I was not frustrated or annoyed as I had been earlier. I came into this place without a thought as to who I was. I was merely "Shale the Golem."

Now I am fighting and leaving as Shale of House Cadash. The first woman volunteer to be a golem.


End file.
